Sensitive
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Five senses, five different sensations. -YAOI-
1. Chapter 1

Sensitive

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, slash, language (minimal), OOCness)

Pairing(s): 61, 67, 68, 69, 611

Disclaimer: I no own.

Summary: Five senses, five different sensations. -YAOI-

Author's Note: Ah, finally back in the comfort of my own home after an entire week. And then I'll be gone for another week tomorrow when I'm staying with my sister. Oh joy.

Anyway, 'Devilish' is still being worked on, but I wanted to do somethin' for Zexy's month. Enjoy! In Zexy's POV.

--

SB

* * *

The bath water is warm and his hands are firm, kneading my shoulders. The bathroom is dimly lit with colorful little votive candles surrounding the tub. His lips... oh my, his lips are wonderfully soft and running up and down my neck. My love's want is anxious and greedy; it's hard against my lower back. Then a hand slides around my hip and cups my groin. I shudder and he chuckles deeply.

"So you're hard too?" he whispers. I push back against him and he groans.

"This is what you do to me, sweetheart. So, would you like to continue playing with your favorite bathtub toy?"

Xemnas nips my ear and breathes in it gently.

"I'd love nothing more..."

"Then show me how much you want it."

I scoot up so my lover can move in front of me. He spreads his legs as wide as he can and begins to stretch himself. His golden eyes are full of lust and want, and he stares at me teasingly. Xemnas' fingers slip in and out, one finger then two, chest heaving deeply. Soon he climbs into my lap and takes my hardness in his hot sheath. I kiss him hard to steal his groan, and he begins to move up and down. Xemnas rolls his hips and attacks my lips wantonly, gasping and clutching at me.

"How does it feel? Do you feel me inside of you now?" I ask, making him breathe hard and moan my name.

"Yes... yes, _yes_, _more_..."

Xemnas rides me a little harder and soon I bring him to a beautiful orgasm; he growls my name and kisses me hard again. I come to the same end after he does, moaning loudly and scratching down his back.

And the last candle flickers out.

* * *

First part done. Next few will be done later on tonight and tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Sensitive

--

Same rating, summary, AN, and disclaimer.

Paring: 67

--

SB

* * *

Now his touch... his touch is slightly different. A little less rough, yet still calloused, but warm with a hint of affection and gentle. He trails kisses down my chest while dragging a red rose along. The different sensations drive me out of my mind and heighten my arousal. I slip a hand in his ocean-like hair and he looks up, golden eyes gleaming with passion.

"I can't take much more of your teasing," I hiss as a wet tongue travels up my length followed by a rose petal.

"Well you'll just have to deal with it," Saix replies with a smirk," because I'm _far_ from done with playing with you..."

I shiver in anticipation as he nibbles on my inner thighs and kisses up my manhood before swallowing it slowly inch by delicious inch. I resist the urge to scream and fight the desire to climax. If he wants to play some more, I'll indulge him for a while longer. Besides, I can't refuse him when he gets like this... so eager to please me and cater to my desires.

"Suck a little harder... mmm, that's good..."

He never takes his eyes off of mine as he bobs his head. My hips begin to thrust up involuntarily as pleasure consumes me from head to toe. Saix licks up my shaft once more before kissing back up my body and tapping the rose against my lips.

"What way should I let you take me?" he whispers against the rose. "On my back... on my knees... riding on top of you, maybe?"

I groan and flip him over so he's on his back, pushing him into the mattress and making the flower petals jump up off of the sheets.

"As long as I eat you up completely as soon as possible, _how_ I do it makes no difference..."

Saix pulls me down for a kiss and trails the rose down my throat and as far down my chest as he can go.

"Eat me, Zexion, and tell me how delicious I taste..."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Sensitive

--

Same rating, summary, AN, and disclaimer.

Paring: 68

--

SB

* * *

This touch is twice as hot and hungry for me. I grind our hips together and we both hiss.

"Oh shit, mmm..." my lover moans, staring at me mischievously. Red hair is fanned all over the pillows and green eyes sparkle as I begin to work my way down his body. I know he is aching to touch me, but I tied his hands to the bed posts. Even though they are, I can still feel them on me, sly and tantalizing. The way he touches you makes it seem like he has a thousand hands. Your body grows hot and a haze clouds your consciousness. I nip and kiss his entire body, sampling the package I've tasted so many times. He groans and moans under my torture. I move back to his lips and kiss him.

"Since you're being such a good boy, I'll let you choose: ice cream, chocolate, or strawberries?"

"I think chocolate tastes better on me, baby. Don't you agree?" Axel looks up at me and licks his lips.

"You're right, I do."

"Alright then. Pour it all over me, baby."

I pour some on his lips first and slowly lick it away. I feel his breath hitch and I smirk.

"Mmm," I murmur against the now-chocolate-free lips, "_delicious_."

I pour it all over his body and travel down to clean my mess. Axel groans and shudders. Soon I reach his sweet length, and I lick my lips. I suckle the base clean and gradually work my way up to the tip. He's nearly begging to be taken after I deep-throat him.

"You want it, sweetheart? How bad do you want it?" I tease, nuzzling my nose against his wet hardness.

"So bad I'd kill for it. Please, Zexy, _please_ fuck me now..."

I coat three of my fingers in chocolate and slide two inside of him. The redhead curses and moans my name loudly.

"The way you moan makes me want to eat you all over again, Axel..."

"Do it, baby. Lick me all over again and fuck me..."

I take him and eat him as he requests. But one time is not enough to satisfy my appetite or his.

"I think we're going to need more chocolate, Zexy..."

* * *

Thank y'all for the reviews! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Sensitive

--

Same rating, summary, AN, and disclaimer.

Paring: 69

--

SB

* * *

I fall deeper and deeper into his eyes everytime I look at them. They are the most exquisite shade of blue, like the sky. And his multi-talented hands feel warm against my trembling skin. They're experienced and loving, yet a little shy and hesitant.

"I love your body, Zex," he whispers, kissing down my neck. "So creamy and _hot_..."

My hands find themselves lost in his dirty blond hair. He explores my body slowly, kissing my collarbone gently before playing with my nipples. My lover strokes my flesh and I hiss.

"You're being responsive tonight," Demyx murmurs, eyes smirking at me.

"I just c-can't help myself," I reply, retrieving my will to speak coherently. He reaches my length and breathes on it, making me lick my lips.

"You know, I had a hot dream about you last night..."

I raise a brow and look down at him.

"Oh? Do tell."

"I dreamed that," Demyx gives my cock a little kiss, "you were in this dark room sitting in a chair with your legs hanging over the sides. And you were talking dirty to me, too, asking me to take you 'cause you were so damn horny..."

Demyx moves back up my body and plays with my lips while I take both of our erections and pump them together slowly.

"And you kept begging," he continues with a little effort, "and touching yourself like a sexy little kitten..."

"Mmm, go on..."

"Just as I was about to push myself inside of you, I woke up."

I take my other hand and rub his entrance with a finger. He trembles and moans my name.

"You dream about that a lot, don't you? You want to be inside of me that badly?"

"_So_ badly," Demyx breathes, rocking into my hand. "I can't sleep without creaming my shorts because I dream about it so much..."

I take one of his hands and guide it to my entrance.

"Maybe I'll give myself to you for your birthday, but for now..."

I flip him over and pin his hands above his head.

"... I'm still on top."

"Teasing bastard..."


	5. Chapter 5

Sensitive

--

Same rating, summary, AN, and disclaimer.

Paring: 611

--

SB

* * *

These hands caressing my stomach have felt the heat of others many times before. They're slender and feminine, beautiful and perfectly manicured. I'm happy he is able to fit me into his busy schedule tonight; I had the horrible urge to be inside of him earlier and now I get my wish.

"You're thinking too much, Zexy," he nibbles on my lips and smirks at me. "It better be about me."

"None other," I assure him, running my hands through cotton candy hair.

"Good."

We kiss again and he begins to rub his lower body against mine, moaning a little into our lip lock.

"Tonight I want it hard, baby," he gasps as I bite his ear. "Fuck me _deep_ and hard..."

I shudder at his dirty words and kiss him hard again. I rip away his shorts and tank top, and he deprives me of my shirt and pants. I rub his entrance with a finger through his underwear and he whimpers into our kiss.

"Mmnn, stop teasing me..."

"But you look so beautiful when you're horny, Marluxia..."

I roll him on his back and lick my way down to his nipples, tugging on the hoops through them. Then I continue down and pull his underwear down. I kiss the head of his length and take it in my mouth. Marluxia groans and arches up into me. I swallow more and more while swirling my tongue around him.

"More, yes, give me more... right there, Zexy..."

I moan around his length and suck him hard, making sure to make the lewd sounds he loves so much. He takes one of my hands and begins to suck on my fingers. The feel of his tongue licking all over my fingers makes me even harder. I take my fingers away after a moment and slide two of them inside of his entrance. He gasps my name again.

"I can already feel your heat around me," I whisper along his length. "It's _so_ intoxicating..."

I keep stretching him and teasing him; he continues to beg for me. I finally take pity on him and position myself at his entrance. Blue eyes look at me in anticipation, slightly impatient and full of lust. I slowly push myself inside of him and he pulls me down for a kiss to swallow his sound.

"Is this what you wanted?" I say softly against his hot lips.

"Hell yes... now... rock my body, baby..."

* * *

All done! Thanks for reading and for the lovely reviews! XD

--

SB


End file.
